MC: Flame and Thunder Replaced
by Drago3511
Summary: When Sean and Elias take a vacation in Japan, it only leads to more problems as they're pulled into the Digital World along with Zoe, Tommy, and Koji.  What will happen without Takuya and JP?  Read on and find out.  SeanxZoe EliasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon or anything else used in this fanfic except for any and all OC's.

What would happen if Takuya and JP didn't get on the train with Zoe and Tommy while Koji took his own train, what if two of the Multiverse Travelers who were on vacation took their place? Find out their story right now.

* * *

><p>"Man, this vacation is turning out to be a drag." said Sean, "I know what you mean dude, I'm now regretting that you invited me in the first place." said Elias. See, Sean and Elias were here in Japan for a little break from all the fighting with the Unversed and travelling back from the Leaf Village, and in Sean's case: being trapped in an online computer game. Lucas wanted to come along, but he already got to go to Japan, albeit in two different universes. Sean sighed in boredom, just then both his and Elias' cell phones got a message. <strong>*Yes or No*<strong> they hit Yes. ***Greetings Sean/Elias follow my instructions if you wish to follow your destiny*** "Our destinies?" ***Head for the train station and board the 5:45 train*** They looked at the clock, 5:35. "Aw man, Elias come on we gotta run man!" So they ran out the door, down the elevator, and out the lobby to the train station which was 5 minutes away.

They avoided the usual large crowd of people they see every day and made it to the ticket machine at the station. They searched their pockets and found nothing. "AW COME ON!" Sean shouted and punched the machine, recoiling in pain while noticing 2 tickets popping out of the machine. Elias looked in shock at their luck. "Wow, I guess any problem can be resolved by hitting things." Sean only chuckled at his Ben 10: Alien Force quote and both ran for the train, just making it inside with one minute to go. Sean suddenly noticed a kid around their age in a blue jacket and wearing a navy blue camo bandana. Suddenly their cell phones got another message, ***Good, now get off the train and board the 6:00 subway to find your destiny*** Sean looked at his watch, 5:50. "Just great." When the train made it's stop the duo bolted out and down the stairs while the kid Sean saw before beat them to the elevator, "We're diving for it, aren't we Sean?" Sean smirked, "It's like you can read my mind dude!" Elias dove first with Sean right behind him, just barely getting his foot taken off by the elevator door.

"Yeah, real bright idea genius." "It worked, didn't it?" Elias couldn't argue there. When the elevator touched down on the subway floor, Sean and Elias gasped at how many trains there were. "Elias, follow me." He looked at his friend, "Let me guess, gut instinct?" "Yep." They walked into a red/tan train when the doors closed. They looked around, "Empty car." Elias said. "Let's go to the next one, hopefully we'll find someone on this train." As it turns out, he was right. There were 2 more people in the train car. A girl around their age dressed in purple/pink and had long blonde hair, 'She's cute' Sean thought, and a kid about 9-10 years old in a big orange hat, white t-shirt, and green cargo shorts. Sean then decided to break the silence, "Hey, I'm Sean and this is my buddy Elias." "Hi there." The girl got up and introduced herself, "Hi guys, I'm Zoe it's nice to meet you." Then the kid started crying, "I-I'm Tommy and I didn't even want to get on this train." Sean, feeling sorry for the little guy and sat next to him. "Why don't you tell us what happened Tommy?"

Tommy then started to calm down a little, "Well, I was looking for a train and then these bullies pushed me in here." Sean then pat him on the head, "Don't worry buddy, I'll keep you safe. Wherever we end up, we'll stick together and watch out for each other." Tommy then wiped the last tear away from his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Sean, you're like the big brother I never had." "Well being a little brother myself, I've gone through some tough stuff before, so I know what you're going through." Zoe then smiled and said, "Bella." Sean looked up at her in shock, "What did you just say?" "I said Bella, it means-" Sean cut her off and finished for her, "Beautiful in Italian." Now she looked shocked, "Yeah, how do you know?" "Well, I'm half Italian so I know a little bit of the language. Oh, and about bella… that's exactly the word I'd use to describe you, Zoe." This made her blush a little bit while Elias face palmed. "Dude, you did not just use a corny line like that." Zoe then punched him in the shoulder, "Well I thought it was sweet."

Just then, the train shook a bit and everyone fell into the back wall of the train. Elias landed upside down, Tommy fell on the floor, Sean landed sitting up against the wall, and Zoe was about to fall out the open door to realize that the train driving up on a rail into the sky. Luckily Sean caught her just in time by her arm, "Don't worry, I got ya." He pulled her in and closed the door. Then he noticed his cell phone change into a strange red and black device and felt strange. He looked over to the others; a strange transparent form went over them for a split second and disappeared. 'I must be seeing things. Then again, considering all the weird stuff that happens to me on a daily basis, maybe not.' Sean thought. When the train halted to a stop Sean got up and gave Zoe a hand, "Uh, thanks for saving me." He then smirked, "Hey, no problem. I wasn't about to let you fall anytime soon." He then walked over to Tommy and picked him up, while Elias made sure his arms and legs weren't broken. When the quartet exited they heard a loud voice say, "WELCOME TO DIGIMON VILLAGE!"

They turned around to see that the train, it was alive! "Whoa, how are you talking?" It looked at Elias, who was the one who asked the question. "Well, I'm alive because I'm just like you. My name's Trailmon by the way." They looked at Trailmon and introduced themselves, "I'm Sean, nice to meet ya Trailmon." "Hey, the name's Elias." "I'm Zoe." "And I'm Tommy." Trailmon just smiled, I think they can. "Well, I gotta go kids, schedule to keep ya know." They watched him go into reverse, "Bye Trailmon!" Zoe then turned to Sean and noticed something attached to his pants, "Hey Sean, what are those things on your waist?" She asked pointing at the strange device. Sean looked down and looked at the small, yellow and grey colored device and an even smaller grey and crimson red colored device hanging on his waist. 'We ARE in Digimon Village after all... wait, Digimon Village? We must have landed in our universe's Digital World. Then again, Fanglongmon DID say that we were in the Northern Quadrant.' Sean was about to answer when he heard a cry of, "Run for your lives! It's Cerberumon!" Sean turned around to see to possibly Rookie level Digimon, one white and one yellow, being chased by a large hellhound looking Digimon, probably Champion or Ultimate level. "Looks like the welcome party's here Elias." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sean POV)<strong>

"Looks like the welcome party's here Elias." I said, as I got into stance. "Looks like it." He responded lazily, reminding me of Shikamaru. I looked back at Tommy and Zoe, "Go find a place to hide, Elias and I have got this covered!" I shouted to them. They looked hesitant, but eventually complied and hid behind a few trees in the distance, but close enough to watch everything. "Elias, let's go!" I yelled and charged toward the nearing hellhound Digimon. Elias ran right behind me and we passed the little white and yellow Digimon, who halted in their tracks and watched as we ran straight to the large black and red beast. "Stop, he'll tear you apart!" The white one shouted at me. But I just ignored him and focused chakra into my right hand, forming a compact, swirling blue sphere. I got underneath the Digimon's guard when he leaped at us and I thrust the chakra sphere into his soft underbelly. "Alright you mutt, let's see how you like this, **Rasengan!**" I called out the name of the technique as I shoved it into the stomach of the large black and red beast, and sent it spiraling into the sky. "Rrrrooooaaaaa!" It cried out in pain as it was sent upwards into the sky. "Elias, you're up!" I shouted. I turned towards my sandy blonde friend and saw his forearms glowing with icy blue tribal markings, his lost clan's kekkei genkai.

Elias started going through numerous hand signs and finally stopping and shouting out, "**Arctic Style: Blizzard of The Far North Jutsu!**" Elias took a deep breath, then exhaled and sent a frozen storm of snow and ice shards at Cerberumon, who was still air born, but quickly started to descend to the ground below. The attack made contact with the Ultimate level Digimon, but most of it was melted and a bit of water surrounded the falling Digimon. I turned to Elias, who was going through another set of hand seals that I knew all too well. "You sly devil!" I said with a smirk, while he landed on the last sign and yelled, "**Raiton: Raikyu/Lightning Style: Lightning Ball!**" Elias gathered up lightning chakra into an electric orb and shot at the water covered, free falling Digimon. The lightning ball struck its target, water conducting the electricity to increase the damage of said lightning ball, before the Ultimate Digimon crashed onto the ground with a loud _**THUD**_! I was actually surprised to see that the stupid thing landed on its feet with minimal damage.

"You humans peak my interest. However, all who oppose Cerberumon must be destroyed!" The large bestial Digimon called to us. I was hesitant to pull out Renamon and Ryudamon now, but Cerberumon just wouldn't go down... I was brought out of my thoughts by a cry of "**Emerald Blaze!**" Large green flames came charging at us, but Elias and I with our ninja training, swiftly avoided the attack, but it scorched a lot of the ground bellow us, turning it into data streams. The data streams then started to be absorbed by Cerberumon, and by absorbed I mean EATEN! The spot where all that data was, it left a hole leading down to some sort of underground chamber with a large pillar of some sort of energy was being kept. "Yes, I found it!" Cerberumon leapt down to the underground room, with Elias and I jumping down after him. When we landed, it was in front of the pillar, blocking Cerberumon's path. "Pathetic humans, you cannot stop me from achieving ultimate power! I will absorb the Spirit of Flame and take control of the Digital World!"

When he said 'Spirit of Flame', something felt like it was calling to me, and that something was right behind me. I saw a small mass of red and white armour of some kind on a hexagon-shaped plate. I turned completely around and started walking towards the column of energy that contained the spirit. "Human, you dare to try and take the power for yourself! I will destroy you!" Cerberumon leapt above Elias and at the energy column, but was knocked back by some sort of white-hot fire. "Argh! What did you do human! Why can I not access the Spirit's power!" I turned to face the large Ultimate level and spoke six words, "Because... it doesn't belong to you!" I took out the new device that replaced my phone and held it up to the spirit, top of the device facing it. The Spirit slowly came toward me and eventually went into the device. When that was done, I saw the fire kanji light up the screen, and that voice from earlier today spoke out, ***It is time.***

After that, a ring of data formed around my left hand and instinctively brought the top of the device across it, "EXECUTE... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" I felt my form start to become one with the data itself, like it was bonding to me. When the feeling was over, I found myself decked out in red armor with white and gold decals, a red mask with the same white decals and horns, and long flowing blonde hair bell down a little past my shoulders. Then, I called out the name of my new form, "AGUNIMON!"

* * *

><p>Well people, what'd you think? I know what you might be thinking, 'Why'd you take out Takuya and JP?' Well, it was just a thought I had and I had half of this thing on my computer for a while anyway. I also changed the age of Zoe and Koji to around 14-15 and Tommy to around 10 to fit the story. Anyway, here are some OC bios. Also, don't forget to review!<p>

Sean Sky-Uchiha

Age: 14

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Ocean Blue

Height: 6'1"

Appearance: Red, white, and grey Nike Air Max, loose brown cargo pants, leather belt with a fire kanji buckle, card case, D-Arc, Digivice Burst, Duel Transer in watch camouflage worn on his right wrist, red zip-up vest, and black buttoned down open polo shirt.

Occupation: Keybearer, Digi-Destined, Multiverse Traveler, Buster Sword Meister, Hidden Leaf Chunin, Novice Demon Hunter, Lyoko Warrior, Weapon Master, MEGAS-copy pilot, Slifer Red student, and Substitute Soul Reaper.

Bio: Sean has had one heck of a journey so far. For a kid his age, he's seen the equivalent of possibly WWI and then some. He's been chosen to wield the Keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion, become a Digi-Destined of three universes now, and a Substitute Soul Reaper. He's the blood-adopted brother/cousin of Sasuke Uchiha, been given the Legacy of Sparda, and much more. The only way that his life could have gotten any better, was because of his Uchiha blood. With that, he got not only the Sharingan, but also the opportunity to revive the clan… which means he needed a harem. Until the day that the evil Firaga is destroyed, he will not rest to protect his friends, loved ones, and the Multiverse itself.

Elias Frost-Kazama

Age: 15

Hair Color: Sandy Blonde

Eye Color: Forest Green

Height: 5'10"

Appearance: Dark Blue and white Nike Air Max, dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, orange and black vest, and black fingerless gloves.

Occupation: Hidden Leaf Chunin, Lyoko Warrior, Head of the Kazama clan, Weapon, and Digi-Destined.

Bio: Elias had a LOT thrown on his plate at once. First he discovered that his grandparents on his mom's side came from another universe and that he had Weapon Blood. THEN he found out that his great-grandparents on his dad's side ALSO came from another universe, revealing to have a kekkei genkai similar to that of Haku. Because of this, Elias now has the responsibilities of destroying every Kishin Egg and restoring the Kazama clan as well. Looks like he and Sean have a similar goal. But now becoming a Digi-Destined of his own universe has just been thrown into the pile. With his skills, he'll be able to help fight the good fight until the very end.


	2. Notice

Hey guys, Drago3511 here. Yes, I know I've been gone for a while. And yes, I know I have a lot of updates to make up. Hell, I still have some fanfics to write, let alone finish. But this is a notice going into all of my fics, so it doesn't matter which one you read.

But let's get down to the reason why I'm writing this: boredom.

I'll be honest, one of the reasons why I haven't been able to write anything is because I lack inspiration and motivation. I realize that a good number of my fanfics are just following the main plot of whatever series they're from with my OC's added into the mix, causing major and minor changes alike. I just haven't had the drive to make new scenes or to go along with what I've got.

No, this does not mean that I'm going to be dropping the Multiverse Chronicles. Quite the opposite actually, I'm going to continue with my work.

What this is really about is an entirely NEW set of fanfics that I like to call: The Alternate Chronicles.

As has been stated in previous chapters of the Multiverse Chronicles, the Multiverse is infinite and contains many universes. This also includes PARALLEL UNIVERSES! Universes where people and places can be exactly the same, but events following that universe's timeline could be drastically different!

The Alternate Chronicles will be strictly following Sean Sky, or should I say Sean Skys? (As in plural)

That's right, I'm pulling the many alternate lifestyles schtick.

These fanfics have actually been inspired by a fellow author here on , Fenikkusumaru and his multiple fanfics revolving around his OC Kurogasa.

So here's the ideas that I have for the Alternate Chronicles:

Go-Busters - When Sean was a young child, around the age of 5 or 6, he came along with his parents on a business trip to Japan. There, he and his parents visited a research center that were studying the Buddyroids and Enetron, along with the Messiah program. However, Messiah went rogue and the research center had no choice but to transport the entire facility into subspace. Left behind with the Vaccine Program, and his own Buddyroid, Same Senshu the Shark Buddyroid, Sean trains to become Black Buster in preparations to destroy the Vaglass army.

DmC Devil May Cry - Born of Angel and Human blood, Sean Sky is a hybrid working for The Order to take down the demon king, Mundus. Like Dante and Virgil, Sean's mother was killed by Mundus for being an Angel. Although she didn't conspire a child with a demon, Mundus still killed her to make an example of the Angel race along with Eva. Now, many years later, Sean takes up arms with the Sparda brothers to dethrone the king and put an end to the demon tyrant's rein of terror.

Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - This is a reboot of a previous fanfic that I was working on but took down a couple years ago. Hated by his own parents and society for being a Mutant, Sean Sky was forced to hide in the shadows. It was impossible for him to blend in with everyone else because his Mutation not only came in the form of powers, but in physical changes as well. Wielding pyro-kinesis, enhanced senses and reflexes, and they physical changes of a white wolf in his hands, feet, and tail, he joins the Avengers and fights evil as Okami.

Parallel 5D's - Like Akiza, Sean Sky was born with psychic powers. He was feared by those around him and scared of his own power. However, he was recruited by Sayer to join the Arcadia group and to improve the use of his abilities. However, Sean learned the true meanings behind the Arcadia group and fled. Now fighting side-by-side with Yusei and the Signers, Sean duels to protect his new friends and the world.

Familiar of Zero - Sean Sky was just your average guy, that is until some freaky green portal sucked him into a world of magic to serve a spoiled pink-haired girl. Summoned by Louise to be her Familiar, Sean leads a life of misadventures in the land of Tristain, fighting nobles, wielding a talking sword, and avoiding Kerche among other things. Life just never seems to cut him a break as everything leads to an adventure with his new friends.

Kamen Rider Gaim - In Zawame City, Sean Sky was the leader of a Beat Rider dance team, known as Team Holy Flare. While they were great dancers, they lacked in the Inves Game. One day, Sean comes across Lockdealer Sid who has a deal for him, a new Lockseed and his own Sengoku Driver. Now donning the Red Apple Arms, Sean henshins into Armored Rider Apollo to defend his team, his stage, and to get to the bottom of the dealings of the Yggdrasil Corporation.

Parallel Bleach - Sean didn't know how long he had been an Arrancar, nor did he really care. Nothing mattered to him more than survivng, that is, until Aizen took over Hueco Mundo and formed the Espada. Ranked 7 in the Espada, Sean defends himself and his Fraccion against any threat. With his Zanpakuto, Llamarada Oscura in hand, he cuts down all who threaten his very existence.

Ben 10 - What if instead of Ben finding the Omnitrix, it was Sean? Sean Sky tagged along on the Tennyson road trip, but ended up snagging the alien device before Ben could even get close to it. After the events that transpired that summer 6 years ago, Sean Sky is working for the Plumbers to ensure intergalactic safety alongside his best friend, Ben Tennyson, and new partner, Rook Blanco. With Omnitrix on his wrist, evil everywhere in the universe should beware.

Street Fighter - Sean Sky was always fascinated with martial arts since the day he could remember. Marking the day of his 18th birthday, Sean had mastered 8 different styles of martial arts, with his primary style being ninjitsu. Now training in the ninja arts, Sean travels the world, looking for strong opponents to challenge himself and to test his fighting prowess. His dream is to take on the best fighter in the world.

Total Drama - After being a fan of the series for the past 3 seasons, Sean Sky auditions for the hit reality tv show: Total Drama. However, knowing of the dangers and disasters following in wake of the host, Chris McLean, Sean studied various methods of survival and self defense. Now a member of the cast of Total Drama Revenger of the Island, Sean is in it to win the prize of one million dollars. He will make friends and enemies alike, but who is really safe to trust in this game of deceit?

And those are my ideas for the Alternate Chronicles of the various Seans. Tell me what you think in the reviews if you like a certain one or not. In the end, I will be performing a Spider-Man and bringing them all together to fight a common enemy. But will it be for Multiverse, Alternate, or a new story all together? I'll leave that to you guys to figure out.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey guys, Drago3511 is here again with another chapter in the Multiverse Chronicles!"

Sean: "A much older update that you've finally gotten to."

"Shut it snippy, I can't please everyone. Besides, it's not like I'm made of free time. I still have school and job hunting to do."

Sean: "Whatever. You want me to do the disclaimer or not?"

"Please."

Sean: "Okay, Drago3511 does NOT own Digimon Frontier, or Digimon in general. He only owns his OC's and anything he invented on his own."

"Thanks, now let's hop aboard the Trailmon Express!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Last time:)<strong>

_After that, a ring of data formed around my left hand and instinctively brought the top of the device across it, "EXECUTE... SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"_

_I felt my form start to become one with the data itself, like it was bonding to me. When the feeling was over, I found myself decked out in red armor with white and gold decals, a red mask with the same white decals and horns, and long amount of flowing blonde hair fell down a little past my shoulders._

_Then, I called out the name of my new form, "AGUNIMON!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Now:)<strong>

Elias and Cerberumon stared in shock at my new form, which I somehow knew was called Agunimon.

"This is impossible, how can a human become a Digimon?" Cerberumon barked in anger.

I chuckled at his rage, "If you think this is bad, you should have seen me when I merged with Ryudamon to become Owryumon." But apparently Cerberumon was to angry to listen to my last sentence, because he tried to pounce on me. I merely side-stepped to my left and watch the Ultimate level smash face-first into the wall behind me.

He turned around and growled at me once again, "I shall not be humiliated by a mere human pup turned Digimon! **Emerald Blaze!**" Cerberumon blasted the green flames in my direction once again, but I jumped over them and watched Elias put up a glacier wall using his kekkei genkai.

Knowing that my friend was safe, I instinctively smashed my knuckles together and watched as flames came out of the holes in my armored gauntlets and swirled around my arms.

"I think it's time for you to start feeling the burn, Cerberumon. **Pyro Punch!**" I cried out as I thrust my fists forward. Two medium-sized fireballs shot from my fists and connected with the Ultimate-level. He let out a small grunt of pain, but that was it.

'This is bad, my attacks are only doing minimal damage to him and all my other attacks before I transformed weren't doing anything either. Whatever diety that has been letting me win most of my fights up until now, please let this work!' I ranted in my head.

I put my hands into a familiar cross-shaped seal and shouted out "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" I watched as a puff of smoke appeared to my right and a solid clone of myself as Agunimon appeared.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work." I said to myself. I looked over at Cerberumon, who only had a mixed look of anger and confusion on it's face.

"I don't know how you did it, but you managed to taint the Digimon even more by incorporating your odd human techniques into that form. THIS IS UNFORGIVEABLE!" Cerberumon charged at me and my clone yet again in a blind fury. I looked over to my clone and nodded. I started forming a Rasengan in my hand while my clone focused Fire chakra into the attack. When Cerberumon came within two feet of us, my clone dispersed and I looked at Cerberumon.

"Have a taste of this hothead, **Fire Style: Flame Rasengan!**"

Timing it properly, I was able to slam my new attack into the gut of the hellhound-looking Digimon. The flames swirled and ground into his stomach, while scorching it at the same time. His roars of pain and rage echoed inside the chamber, and out into the air above us, into the village. Cerberumon launched into the air inside a firey tornado, continuing to incinerate him.

The Ultimate level came crashing back down onto the metal floor, and a ring of data surrounded him. Somehow, I pulled out my D-Tector and held it in my right hand.

"Cerberumon, for your crimes against this village, the Digimon living in it, and for destruction of property, you shall be judged by my flames of justice!"

_"Fractal Code: Digitize!" _I scanned my D-Tector over the data ring that circled Cereberumon and absorbed it into the device. When the data was all absorbed, a white egg-shaped light flew up into the air after all of the data was absorbed. After that occurred, I was wrapped in a cocoon of data and reverted back to my normal human form.

"Well, that happened..." I muttered to myself. I turned back to Elias and saw that his glacier wall had disappeared as well.

"Sean, that was awesome dude!" Elias, who was having a cross between excitement and a spaz-attack, said.

"It was pretty cool, all that power. I just hope it dosen't corrupt me or turn me into the average Pyro." He joked, noting that he usually ends up with fire-based abilities. The two of them jumped back up to ground-level and were met with surprised looks from Zoey, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon.

I turned to Zoe and Tommy, "So what'd you both think?"

Tommy looked at me with sparkly eyes and had a huge smile on his face, "Like a real-life superhero!"

Zoe also had a smile on her face, but not as large... and a lot less enthusiastic too, "You were just amazing, it's a wonder you made it without any major injuries." It was true, he did have a couple scrapes and bruises, but not much else. I noticed a glow in my pocket, and I pulled out the D-Tector once more. Just then, a large stream of data shot out of the small device and into the space where Cerberumon attack. Surprisingly, the data all converged and reformed the ground and rails that Cerberumon destroyed just a short while ago.

'Well, that's cool.' I thought to myself

"Heh, yeah I'm pretty lucky... I wanna be alone for a bit, ok?" And with that I walked past them and into the woods outside the village.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV)<strong>

Zoe just looked a bit sad at this, "I wonder what's wrong with him."

Elias just crossed his arms and sighed, "Don't bother, leave him be. He said he wanted to be alone."

Zoe just looked mad at him, "What is your problem?! You're not even gonna try to talk to him? Some friend you are!"

Elias looked ticked at this point, "Look, he said he wanted to be alone. So I'm just respecting his wishes as a friend. Is that so wrong?!"

Zoe still looked mad, "Well, no. But I'm still going!" She then ran off after him into the woods.

Elias sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, "That stubborn girl, c'mon Tommy."

Tommy looked at the older boy with a bit of confusion, "Where are we going Elias?"

Elias started walking towards the Digimon Village, not looking back, "To check on the villagers and make sure everyone's okay."

Tommy only smiled and started running to catch up to him. "You've got it!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zoe found Sean in a small opening in the woods just standing there. He breathed slowly and reached down to his belt loops on both sides of his pants. He pulled off the devices that she had noticed earlier and looked at them for a brief moment. He then held them up in the air with both hands.<p>

"Renamon, Ryudamon: Realize!"

Two streams of zeroes and ones shot out of the devices and formed larges spheres, which began construction two forms of light inside the spheres. When the lights and numbers dispersed, and revealed two new figures.

One was a tall anthromorphic yellow fox with purple gloves on its arms, and the other looked like a large bipedal lizard with yellow-orange fur that was wearing black samurai armor.

'Wait, he said Renamon and Ryudamon... does that mean that they're Digimon?' Zoe asked herself in thought.

"Hey you two, good to see you again." Sean smirked. Renamon stretched out her arms and back for a bit, while Ryudamon yawned a little.

"Well, good morning to you too." Renamon said with a flick of her tail, finally getting the knots out of her body.

"Hey Sean, what's going on? Why are we in the Digital World?" Ryudamon asked, a bit confused as he scratched his chin with his tiny claw.

Sean scratched the back of his head sheepishly and sighed, knowing that he had to tell them.

"You see, this isn't either of your Digital Worlds. It's the Digital World of my home universe." He admitted. Renamon and Ryudamon both gasped at the news.

"The Digital World of your universe?" Ryudamon asked. "Then that makes number 3."

"That's right, Ryudamon." Renamon said, crossing her arms. "That also means that we can't leave and get home until we finish what Sean is needed to do here."

Sean closed his eyes and nodded, crossing his arms and sitting down on the ground.

Zoe just widened her eyes and covered her mouth after everything she had heard. Digital World, other universes, more than ONE Digital World, the Digimon Sean had with him. Just what was going on?!

Sean opened his eyes after thinking so much, "You can come out now, Zoe."

Zoe squeaked from her hiding spot, "Eep, how long have you known?"

Sean got up and looked in her direction, which she walked out from where she was eavsdropping, "Since I started talking and thanks for not disturbing me, that was nice of you."

Zoe just nodded her head dumbly, "Um, right." She didn't know what to say.

Sean then looked up at the sky, "Can you promise not to tell Tommy about all of this? I wanted to tell the both of you when the time was right."

Zoe looked at the two Digimon, who smiled at her and nodded their heads. "Okay, but you have a lot of explaining to do."

Sean chuckled at this and pulled out his Digivices. "I know, I know. Okay you two, we'll talk more later."

"Okay, see you then." Ryudamon smiled and waved, before beaming back into the D-Power.

"You owe me later." Renamon said with a wink, causing Sean to blush a small tad that went unnoticed by Zoe. She then went back into the Burst Digivice.

Just then they heard screaming coming from the village, Sean attached his Digivices back to his pants and they started running.

When they got there, they saw Elias, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon being chased by a bunch of Pagumon.

"Zoe, we gotta save them!"

Zoe just sighed, "Fine, but only for Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon."

'I guess her and Elias are still at it.' Sean thought to himself with a sweatdrop. So they ran after them, only to see a big group of Pagumon jump down a hole.

Zoe looked down and couldn't see the bottom, only pitch black darkness. "I-I don't know about this." Sean put a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down, which worked surprisingly well.

"It's ok Zoe, if anything happens I'll just Spirit Evolve into Agunimon." Zoe then looked at his determined expression and gripped his arm tightly.

"Ok, let's go." Sean and Zoe then jumped into the hole.

"BANZAI!" He yelled, while Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs. They just kept falling for a good 2 minutes.

"This might hurt a bit!" He warned her.

_**CRASH! **_

Sean fell face first into the metal ground while Zoe landed on a big pile of leaves right next to him.

"Sean, are you ok?" Sean then pulled his face from the ground and tried to snap his jaw and nose back into place.

"Let's see, I fell face first into a metal ground, dislocated my jaw, and possibly broke me nose. Yeah, I'm ok but I'm gonna have a splitting headache in the morning."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Elias, Bokomon, Neemon and Tommy were being attacked by the Pagumon. That is, until Koji came down and started a beatdown using a pipe as a bowstaff.<p>

"I feel like I should jump in and help him. But at the same time, I am conflicted and feel like he's doing just fine on his own." Elias said, watching Koji go to town on the Pagumon swarm.

After a good 5 minutes a Pagumon got ticked and Digivolved into Raremon, which it went after Koji and Tommy.

"Okay, now jumping in to save the day!" Elias yelled and started doing some handsigns.

Just when things started to seem bad, Sean and Zoe showed up.

"Go get that walking trash heap, Sean." Zoe practically ordered. Sean nodded nonetheless and pulled out his D-Tector.

"Right. _**Execute... Spirit Evolution****!**_" Sean scanned the data ring around his hand and commenced the transformation.

"_**Agunimon!**_"

"Oh, come on!" Elias complained mid-handsign and screwed up the sequence.

Agunimon ran over and pushed Tommy away while Koji slipped and fell down another hole.

Agunimon faced Raremon, "Alright Stinky, let's see how you like this. **Pyro Tornado!**" Agunimon slammed his fists together and spun around in a flaming vortex, which spun into a kick. The flaming kick made contact with Raremon and Agunimon, for some strange reason, turned back into Sean.

"What the? What?!" He muttered in shock for a second before backflipping away from a side swipe from his digital opponent.

* * *

><p>Now, while Koji was falling down the pit, he saw a bright light. Not surprising, it took form into a Spirit.<p>

_***It is time.***_Came the strange voice from his D-Tector.

He pulled out the device and pointed it at the Spirit, and absorbed it. A familiar ring of data circled his hand and he brought the scanner at the top of the Digivice to the ring.

"Execute... _**Spirit Evolution! Lobomon!**_"

Lobomon was a humanoid Digimon covered from head to toe in white and periwinkle armor. He had shaggy blonde hair that reached the back of his neck, while the rest of it was covered by a helmet shaped like a wolf's head. He also had a long, flowing scarf that matched the colors of his armor, but had a more tiger stripe pattern to it.

Lobomon then hovered onto the platform and faced Raremon. "Let's get this over with. **Lobo Kendo!**" Lobomon pulled out a small cylinder from his belt, and it ignited into a Lightsaber, for lack of a better term.

"Man, George Lucas is going to sue someone when he finds out about this." Sean muttered to himself, while watching the fight.

The Warrior of Light used his Lobo Kendo to slash clean through Raremon.

"Nice to know ya, but it's time to be purified by the light."

_"Fractal Code... Digitize!"_ Lobomon was surrounded by the data cocoon and turned back into Koji, who faced Sean.

"Thanks for saving me, if you hadn't done that I would've never found my Spirit."

Sean just waved it off and smiled, "Hey, no problem. I'm Sean by the way, how about you join us uh..."

"Koji, and sure I'll come with you." Now normally Koji is a lone wolf, but there's somthing about Sean that made him feel like he'll get his answers faster if he goes with him and the others.

"Well, glad to have you aboard, Koji." Sean gestured his hand to him, which Koji gladly took in his own.

* * *

><p>"There you have it, ladies and gents. After the longest time, I finally took time to update one of my Digimon stories!"<p>

"Now, you're probably asking yourselves, why now?"

"You see, I just finished all 79 episodes of Digimon Xros Wars, which I absolutely loved by the way. And it just put me in a Digimon mood. The only reason I even got to this is because I no longer own a copy of Digimon World DS, World Dawn, or World Data Squad. They better have an American release for any more Digimon games for Xros Wars/Fusion."

"Anyway, I just wanted to get something for one of my older stories out of the way, especially since this only had one chapter. I know I have other stuff that I should be working on, especially my Code Lyoko and Kingdom Hearts stories, which I haven't touched in forever. But like I explained in the second chapter of The Holy Armored Rider, I've been doing a lot of collab work with other authors."

"Well, let me all know what you think. Leave a review, follow, favorite, do whatever. Drago3511, signing off."


	4. Update Notice

"Hey everybody, Drago3511 here. This is just an update notice for all of my stories, so listen up. Because this actually CONCERNS updates and new stories."

"Now, you all know that I SUCK at keeping deadlines and chapter updates and such. The following reasons are because yes, I do have a ton of stories to manage... with still more to come. But I also have a life. I'm going to be graduating high school soon (hopefully), and I need to look for a job before my parents kick me out of the house. So between that, getting ready for college, my social life, and writer's block from time to time, i have a lot on my plate."

"Okay, so the main point of this is obviously updates. Specifically, the order of said updates. This order may not appeal to you all, but this is what I have decided on. I apologize to anyone for inconveniences concerning any of my stories that happen to be their favorites."

**1. First chapter of all other Heisei Kamen Rider stories (Yes, Kamen Rider Wolf and Mach Speed Dattebayo! are part of their own series)**

**2. Starting any un-published Multiverse Chronicles. (I want to get at least the first chapters of every story down because I have a timeline set up. And with that, here comes the list of existing story updates.)**

**3. The New Uchiha**

**4. Aqua in Real Life**

**5. The Chosen Three**

**6. The Devil May Cry**

**7. Enter, Gokai Black!**

**8. Powerful Warriors and A Guild of Legends**

**9. Soul Liberation**

**10. Helping the l'Cie**

**11. XANA's Return (I apologize to fans who loved this story)**

**12. Wizard's Assitant**

**13. Powerful Bonds, Powerful Darkness**

**14. Fenrir's Soul (I apologize here too)**

**15. U. Marvel Vs. Capcom 3**

**16. We're going to Duel Academy**

**17. The Second Boy From Earth**

**18. Element Pilots, Abductors, and Warriors**

**19. Waging War**

**20. Return to the Hidden Leaf**

**21. Backup Tamers**

**22. Flame and Thunder Replaced**

**23. Three New Brawlers**

**24. All Alternate Chronicles (New stories AND new chapters)**

"Again, I apologize for any inconveniences in updates for fan favorites. But this is the order that I have decided on. ESPECIALLY since I have all but ignored my Multiverse Chronicles."

"I hope you all understand my decision. Well, until next time. Ja ne!"


End file.
